Behind the Veil
by Paceso
Summary: Remus struggles to reconcile his desire to be 'normal' with his safety in an increasingly dangerous world, while James and Lily offer support and validation. Life and death, grief and joy, and fear and courage collide and compete.


IWSC Round 6

Beauxbatons 3rd year

Theme: Werewolves (prejudice)

Prompts: funeral (main), invisibility cloak, Voldemort

WC 2752

.

Author's notes:

1)_ Lupinium caput_ was a criminal sentence in medieval Britain. An outlaw who was deemed _lupinium caput_ (wolf's head) was considered equal to vermin. He or she could be summarily killed and decapitated by any member of the public, and a reward was paid on production of his or her head.

2) According to Pottermore, Fleamont and Euphemia lived to see James marry Lily, but died before Harry was born. Given that James and Lily finished at Hogwarts in July 1978 (when they were both 18 years old), and Harry was conceived in October (or the first few days of November) 1979, the most likely time for their wedding was in August/September 1979. I have set this story in early December 1979, during the final months of Harold Minchum's tenure as Minister for Magic. According to Pottermore, he was a hard-line Minister who was nevertheless unable to halt Voldemort's rise to power. Implementing _lupinium caput_ against werewolves could be seen as one of his more desperate measures to quell Voldemort's attempts to gain supporters. Following the rise to power of the more-enlightened Millicent Bagnold in early 1980, the law of _lupinium caput_ was abolished.

3) When Moody shows Harry the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix members, he gives no indication as to when it was taken. The only clear internal evidence is that "Caradoc Dearborn vanished six months after this", which most probably occurred before Voldemort's fall on Hallowe'en 1981. That places the timing of the photo prior to April 1981, and I have inferred a much earlier timing due to the number of subjects mentioned who were later killed. (Since the first Wizarding War lasted for about 12 years, there is no need to assume that they all died in the same year that Lily and James were killed.) It is even possible that the photo was taken not long after Lily and the Marauders joined the Order upon finishing school in 1978.

* * *

**Behind the Veil**

James Potter looked at his friend in despair. "Moony, you _mustn't_," he implored.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay away?" Remus Lupin demanded. "I'm not such a callous brute."

"Yes, but – " James fell silent, for they had gone over it all already. Remus was determined to attend the double funeral of his best friend's parents despite the danger, and James could not dissuade him.

It was not, of course, that he didn't want his friends around him as he grieved the loss of both his father and mother within three days of each other. But in these extremely dangerous times, with the Wizarding War at its height, it was not safe for a known werewolf to be at a public function. He decided to enlist Dumbledore's help in persuading Remus not to attend.

Later that evening, the argument was resumed in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, the _de facto_ headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I can't make him see how dangerous it would be, Albus," James said desperately to his former headmaster.

Dumbledore's half-moon glasses glinted in the lamplight as he turned to Lupin.

"What do you say, Remus?"

"I know it's dangerous," Remus admitted. "But I want to be there. Fleamont and Euphemia were always so kind to me. How can I _not_ go?"

"It's that new anti-werewolf legislation I'm worried about," interjected James. "They've made werewolves _lupinium caput_, so anyone could kill Remus on sight."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that was Barty Crouch's suggestion, but Minchum jumped at it. I cannot say I think it just – or, indeed, wise. Nothing is more guaranteed to ensure that werewolves cast their lot with Lord Voldemort."

Lupin made a gesture of disdain, and Dumbledore shook his head at him.

"I know, Remus, you think it's ridiculous. But you have lived for so long with the protection of your friends – and Hogwarts' defences – that in my opinion you have become somewhat blasé about the risks. James is right to be concerned."

"Are you seriously suggesting I should just sit in Hogwarts like a good little boy while my friends fight a war?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"No, Remus," said Dumbledore patiently, "I am not saying that. When it is time to fight, you will have your place in the ranks alongside all the others who will fight bravely and risk death. But Fleamont's and Euphemia's funeral is not a time for fighting. At least, we hope not. Moreover, you would be doing James a disservice if, in taking thought for your safety, his attention were to be distracted from his own grief."

This final argument silenced Remus's objections, although it did not satisfy him. However, he had seen a sparkle in James's eyes which indicated his friend had had an idea. He wondered what it was.

He was soon to discover. As they left Dumbledore's office, James grabbed him by the arm. "I've had a brainwave," he said jubilantly.

"About the funeral?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Of course about the funeral, you dolt. Why don't you use the Invisibility Cloak? That way, you can be at the funeral but no-one will know you're there, so you won't be in any danger."

Remus smacked him on the back in delight. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

Despite his heavy heart, James smiled at his friend. Dumbledore had been right in saying that James would have worried about Remus's safety, but he would also have worried about Remus's loneliness had he had to stay away. With the anonymity of the Invisibility Cloak, however, even Remus could safely be there.

The following day they awoke to grey skies and a miserable drizzle. The gloom outside did nothing to lighten the mood indoors, where the lowered blinds meant that lamps had to be lit.

James and Lily had already been living in the Potter house during his parents' illness, and the other three Marauders had joined them the day before. James was looking forward to the afternoon, when he could raise the blinds that had been down since his parents' deaths and relax with his wife and close friends. Before then, however, there was a funeral to get through.

He pulled the silvery Invisibility Cloak out of its drawer and handed it to Remus. "Here you are, Moony. Don't get in anyone's way, will you? We don't want people bumping into someone they can't see and raising the alarm."

Remus nodded gratefully. "I'll be careful," he promised. "I'll stand under the yew tree."

It wasn't far from the house to the church, and as the little group of friends walked along the street there were many in the Hollow who smiled sympathetically as they passed. Others scurried to follow on behind, until there was a small procession of mourners wending their way to the quiet old churchyard. Fleamont and Euphemia had been well-loved in the village, and many wished to pay their respects at the graveside.

The mixture of magical folk and Muggles in Godric's Hollow meant that the funeral would be a blend of the two traditions. The venerable old vicar was also a wizard and was accustomed to performing such rites. As the mourners gathered, he ran his eyes over the crowd. Only that morning, news had come of Caradoc Dearborn's disappearance, and it was clear that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror was continuing. His Death Eaters would no doubt think an occasion like this was a fine opportunity for sport and the vicar hoped the ceremony would not be interrupted. He noticed that Remus Lupin was not with James and Lily, although Sirius and Peter were, and nodded his head with satisfaction. That was wise under the circumstances.

A few moments before the hour, Dumbledore strode into the churchyard and nodded courteously to the vicar before sweeping the assembled crowd with his piercing gaze. His eyes lingered briefly on the yew tree and then twinkled at James. He took his place alongside Sirius, leant over to James and murmured, "I do hope Remus can hear from over there."

James looked astonished. "How did you – ?" he began, and Dumbledore's twinkle deepened.

"That would be telling. But I'm glad you thought of it."

He said no more, for at that moment the vicar raised his wand, the magical folk among the mourners raised theirs, and the ritual began.

"Beloved friends, we are gathered here to bid farewell to Fleamont and Euphemia. Our hearts mourn now, but they shall be comforted. For death is but passing through the veil and taking our place at the Round Table of the Most High, where all are equal and no soul suffers. Euphemia and Fleamont have transcended the sufferings of this world, and are at peace..."

His consoling tones carried across the assembled mourners, and James's eyes filled with tears. Dragon pox was a painful disease, and he had borne with his parents' agony in their last days. The vicar's affirmation that their suffering was ended allowed him to feel thankful, even while he grieved the emptiness left by their passing.

Lily squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he dashed his other hand across his eyes.

"…For inasmuch as Fleamont and Euphemia made a place in your hearts while they lived, they will remain in your hearts even though they are gone, for our dead do not leave us whilst ever we remember them…"

James remembered with regret his teenage disregard for his parents' feelings. He remembered with appreciation their patience and kindness. He remembered with gratitude their unhesitating welcome of Sirius after he rejected the Blacks' pureblood obsession and of Remus despite his lycanthropy. He thought with regret of all the love that he could have spoken to them and all that he had failed to say, and he vowed to be as good a parent to the children he and Lily hoped to have as his parents had been to him.

"…Jesus said, 'In My Father's house are many mansions, and I am going there to prepare a place for you.' For the Most High is Love and Truth, and no matter by what name we humans call these things, if we live by love and truth in this world we will pass into the Light in the world beyond…."

James took comfort from this reassurance that chimed in so appositely with his promise to himself. He bowed his head as the vicar's voice changed tone.

"…We therefore commit the bodies of Euphemia and Fleamont to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of their souls passing into the Light. 'For the last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death'."

James moved forward as the two coffins were lowered into the grave, in readiness to place the first shovelful of dirt on them. As he did so he became aware of a stir at the back of the crowd. Beside him, Lily gasped. He glanced at Sirius, who mouthed, "Death Eaters."

James cursed to himself. The Order had foreseen this possibility, but he had hoped it would not happen. He glimpsed Dumbledore moving through the crowd, his wand upraised. There was no time to finish the ceremony properly. He nodded to the vicar, and together they raised their wands in a sweeping motion and buried the coffins before turning to join the fray. Members of the Order had formed a line of defence between the Death Eaters and the Muggle villagers, and the vicar spoke quickly to the village clerk, urging him to escort the Muggles to safety. James joined Lily and Sirius in the line. As he glanced along the row, it looked a formidable defence. Every wand was upraised ready for action, every face showed grim determination and anger.

There were about fifteen Death Eaters already in the churchyard, but more were emerging from the wood behind. Their faces were unrecognisable under their enveloping robes, but one called hoarsely, "We do not seek purebloods. Only give up your half-bloods and Muggle-borns and the rest of you shall remain unharmed."

James shot a quick sidelong glance at Lily. He thrilled with pride when he saw she had no intention of surrendering. Her wand was steady and her eyes sparked with fury.

Dumbledore answered for all of them when he said, "None of us will give up another, nor yield ourselves. We fight as one."

Along the line ran a murmur of assent, which became a collective gasp as Lord Voldemort himself emerged from the wood. There was no mistaking that waxy countenance and the slit-like eyes. Even those who had not seen him before had heard descriptions of him, and his subhuman appearance marked him out to all.

"Come now, Dumbledore," he said, almost lazily. "Do you deny us a little sport? Or are you, as usual, willing to sacrifice your followers in the name of a little more glory?"

At this, Dorcas Meadowes took a step forward, indignant at the taunt to her leader. "Dumbledore doesn't need to sacrifice any of us," she called shrilly. "We're all willing fighters here – and you should be ashamed of yourself for interrupting a funeral!"

Voldemort stared impassively at her. "Dorcas Meadowes, I believe?" he asked with dangerous politeness. "You're Muggle-born, no doubt."

"Yes, I am," she retorted defiantly, "and proud of it, too!"

James shivered. Somehow he knew what was coming.

"Then fight me, Dorcas," challenged Voldemort. But before Dorcas had time to cast a spell, his wand flashed green and she dropped to the ground.

Voldemort laughed coldly. "You see?" he said lightly to the line of fighters facing him. "Muggle-borns are better so."

A low voice spoke just behind James and Lily. "Don't take his bait, Lily. That's exactly what he's looking for."

James looked quickly over his shoulder, but Remus was still under the Invisibility Cloak. Lily nodded slightly, but kept her eyes fixed on Voldemort.

"What, are there no other Muggle-borns willing to test their skills against me? It seems you have cowards for followers, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at him steadily. "It is more cowardly to attack mourners at a funeral than to refrain from being goaded, Tom, but you, who despise the power of love and the courage of those who feel it, would not understand that."

The Death Eaters were becoming restive at this parleying, and now one of them cried out, "Where is the werewolf, the friend of the Potters? Give him up to us and we will ask for no more."

James felt a movement behind him and said in a forceful undertone, "Take your own advice, Moony. _Don't take his bait_."

Dumbledore was speaking. "Look for yourself. You will not find him here."

"None of us have seen him," declared Alice Longbottom, who was standing with her husband next to Dumbledore. "He isn't here."

James could feel the tension building toward an explosion, and he waited uneasily for the spark that would set it off. Just as he saw one of the Death Eaters lift their wand impatiently, there was a series of whip-like cracks and about twenty members from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Apparated into the space between the two opposing groups. Voldemort Disapparated in the next instant, leaving his followers to their fate.

In the confusion that followed, James saw Dumbledore bind several Death Eaters with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx. He himself Stunned two, and he saw Lily Disarm another. Severely outnumbered, the remaining Death Eaters fled.

When it was clear that the skirmish was over, James avoided the small clusters of relieved witches and wizards discussing the interruption and made his way despondently back to the newly-turned earth of his parents' grave. Lily joined him, and they sat together on the grass beside it.

"It wasn't how they would have wanted it," was all James could say.

Lily kissed his down-bent head. "The important part was, darling. And anyway, they'd be proud that you put aside your grief to fight."

James looked up at her. "_I_ was proud of _you_, sweetheart. You stayed cool, and you didn't let him get to you."

Lily blushed. "I – had a reason," she confessed.

James looked at her questioningly. Her blush deepened.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but – well – I'm pregnant."

"You're – " James echoed her blankly.

Then the words sank in, and he leapt to his feet.

"You_ are?_"

Lily nodded.

"Oh, my gosh! Just wait until Padfoot and Moony hear about it!"

Remus's voice spoke nearby. "I just did."

James lunged toward the voice and caught hold of the cloaked arm he encountered.

"You eavesdropper!"

"I know," confessed Remus's voice apologetically. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. I came to say I was going back to the house. I'm sick to death of being under this damned thing."

They could hear the frustration in his voice, and Lily reached for his unseen hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"I'm so glad you stayed under it, though, Remus. I couldn't have borne to watch them kill you – or…torture you." Her voice faltered.

"But I felt so damned cowardly," Remus said violently. "There were the rest all standing out in the open, and there was I, skulking around under an Invisibility Cloak. I was the coward, not the Muggle-borns."

"You _weren't_," James and Lily said in unison. Then Lily added, "The very fact that it was so difficult for you makes it brave."

They heard a snort from under the cloak.

"What, fighting prejudice by pretending I'm not there?"

"No," said Lily gently. "Choosing the way that will keep you alive, so that you can fight prejudice by showing that not all werewolves are bad. That's the _truly_ brave choice, because it's committing you to such a difficult life."

Remus remained silent, but Lily felt his arm go round her in a tight hug.

"And Remus," she added hesitantly, "we know it wouldn't be wise to make you the baby's godfather, but – would you…will you…give its birth blessing, please?"

Remus gulped audibly. "I – I'd be honoured to," he stammered. "Do you really mean it?"

James and Lily spoke together. "We mean it."

"There isn't any better way," said James feelingly, "for us to show people that it's your character that matters, not your condition."

They could not see the tears that sprang into Remus's eyes at this, but from underneath the edge of the Cloak two hands reached out and grasped theirs in heartfelt gratitude that was too deep for words.


End file.
